This invention involves an environmental governance method, a specific centralized sump oil and acid oil treatment process and system.
With an in-depth awareness of the people who have been faced with more and more serious environmental pollution in the world, the cleaning and treatment of sump oil and acid oil of the oilfield attract more and more attentions. The oilfield exploitation brings a great amount of sump oil and acid oil which are difficult to dewater. Such non-standard oil containing water, impurity and high viscosity was sold to the local firing enterprises and refineries at a lower price in the past as the firing oil and non-standard oil. Considering that it is not decomposed and treated, such sump oil and acid oil contain a great amount of harmful chemical compositions and it brings serious pollution and damage to the surroundings of the oilfield and the production equipment. Additionally, the penetrating sour gas volatilized by the acid oil pollutes the air of surroundings. Such odor can be smelled a few kilometers away and it seriously damage the physical health of employees in the oilfield. The acid liquor causes the corrosion to the mechanical equipment. The coils in the oil storage tank and the suction pumps are replaced regularly. In this way, it greatly increases the production cost.
The acid liquor-contained sump oil has strong corrosion, and it easily reacts with the colloid and asphaltine to form the particles in suspension. It hinders the settlement and the alkali cannot be neutralized so that it is difficult to separate the oil and water. Thus, it is a difficult problem for many oilfield experts, for that the acid-contained sump oil has great viscosity and proportion. A large amount of acid water cannot be separated only by the way of settlement. The simple treatment process has no effects on the viscosity and acid oil in the sludge and it has no effects on purification. Therefore, the ideal treatment approach is required for treatment and recovery.
Although there are many patent applications in treating oil sludge and sump oil, for example, the patent application of 200510045971.9, 200710064407.0, 200610046997.x and 200710011114.6 is published with the treatment methods of heavy oil sludge, tank cleaning oil sludge, sewage and crude oil dehydration, yet the proper measures against the sump oil and acid oil are not developed. It also does not encounter the difficulty of oil, water and impurities in the sump oil and acid oil.